King Dedede
King Dedede is a minor antagonist in Trooper Village Stories and a main ally in Awakening. He was originally an antagonist and Kirby Bulborb's rival. However, he later quit being a villain and assisted the Pikmin and Bulborbs from Trooper Village on their adventures. History Trooper Village Stories King Dedede made his first appearance in the episode "King Dedede Strikes!", as an antagonist. He discovers that all of the food in his fridge had been stolen. Suddenly, Wario comes out of a portal and Dedede asks who he is. Dedede then asks if he's seen the person who stole all of his food, and then Wario reveals himself to be the culprit. Dedede then attempts to clobber him, but Wario escapes through the portal before Dedede could catch him. Dedede then goes through the portal and meets Doc Kermit Frogglegg, who tells Dedede that the portal is taking him to another dimension. The portal takes Dedede to Trooper Village and disappears. Dedede decides that he needs to find some food, clobber the food thief, and catch up on Attack On Titan. King Dedede then finds the Mayor's Office, and overhears Kirby Bulborb announcing that he has crumpets and tea in his fridge. Dedede then reveals that Kirby is "his biggest enemy" and comes up with a plan to steal the crumpets and tea at night. Dedede returns that night to find Kirby, Mayor R Bulborb, Spike, and Minako Aino asleep. Dedede successfully manages to steal the crumpets and tea without waking up the Bulborbs and Minako. The next day, Kirby discovers that all of his crumpets and tea had been replaced with cans of beans, which Mayor R Bulborb is confused by. Kirby and Mayor R Bulborb then watch the news and find out from Senator Armstrong that Dedede had somehow found a way to not only steal their crumpets and tea and replace them with cans of beans, but he did this to everyone else on The Planet of the Pikmin. Kirby then discovers a note left by Dedede that reveals he is the one behind the crumpets and tea getting stolen, and "dares Kirby to stop him". Kirby then reveals that he has fought Dedede numerous times before, and that he is one of the most menacing villains he's ever encountered. Mayor R Bulborb then says that Dedede is not a very competent villain due to the fact could've taken over the planet or enslaved all the Pikmin, but instead chose to replace all the crumpets and tea with cans of beans. Kirby, Mayor R Bulborb, and Spike then go to Castle Dedede to defeat Dedede once and for all. Instead of fighting them, Dedede challenges Kirby to a game of Super Smash Brothers. He then makes a deal that they can have the crumpets and tea back if Kirby wins, but are forced to have a Sword Art Online marathon (much to the dismay of Mayor R Bulborb) if he loses. Kirby then says he won't let Mayor R Bulborb and Spike down, and starts the game of Super Smash Brothers. Both Kirby and Dedede chose to play as Captain Falcon, but Kirby manages to beat him easily. Due to Kirby defeating him, Dedede returns the crumpets and tea to him, and the Bulborbs leave his castle. King Dedede later appeared in the episode "Please Understand". Several of his ads are played in the middle of the episode. In the episode "Breadbugs". Dedede and Bowser decided to quit being villains and joined Trooper Village. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening It is revealed that King Dedede opened his own CD and DVD store, which also sold Star Trek Top Trumps and LEGO Cards, at some point after the events of Trooper Village Stories. He also become close friends with Bowser and assisted him on his adventures with Kirby Bulborb. After Nicole Yazawa's death, Dedede joined Kirby and Bowser on their quest to stop Character D and the remaining members of his hitman team. Trivia * King Dedede has also been featured in several of Peter Tagg's meme videos. * The LEGO Cards which Dedede had in his store were given to Peter by Nicole Griffin. Category:Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Demon Team Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Characters Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Season 3 Antagonists Category:Nicole's Manga Store Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Characters played by multiple actors Category:Nicole's Manga Store Characters Category:Amongst the Dust and Ashes Characters Category:Living Characters from Trooper Village Stories Category:Living Characters from Season 2 Category:Living Characters from Season 3 Category:Meme Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Antagonists